


An Escort and A Gentleman[ON HOLD]

by orphan_account



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava is a 26 year old female who escorts to make extra money. What happens when she meets the sexy man known as Markiplier at a party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Ava

I’m Ava. I’m just your average 26 year old female with a boring day job at Forever 21 who loves cosplay, music and YouTube. But there’s one thing that some people don’t know about me and that is my night job. You see, I’m an escort. Been doing that for a year now and so far it has been good to me. Yes it is not the ideal job but it pays the bills. I get to go to nice places every night and on occasion, I get to fuck some really handsome men. I do want to stop escorting and settle down with one guy for the rest of my life, but as of now, the money was just too good.

 

Today is Friday and I have the night off. I wanted to do something so I called up my best friend Lily to see what she’s up to. “I’m actually throwing a party tonight do you want to come?” she asked. “Oh hell yeah I’m down! Just give me a few mins to get ready and I will be over there soon!” I replied with a bit of excitement in my voice. “Ok see you soon! Bring booze.” Lily said quickly before hanging up. I giggled at my best friend then peeled myself off of the couch to get ready. I quickly showered then went to my closet to pick out my outfit. I decided on a pair of ripped blue jeans, a white spaghetti strap top, and my black leather jacket. I did natural eye makeup and wore my favorite blood red lipstick. After curling my hair and slipping on my black converse, I grabbed my purse and made my way towards Lily’s house.

 

 

“About fucking time you got here!” Lily said staring at me. “I’m sorry. The store was super packed and couldn’t get out there fast enough. But hey, I brought vodka!” I said giving a small smile holding up a bottle of Grey Goose. “Yeah yeah get your ass in here.” she said smacking my ass when I stepped inside. I sat down the bottle of vodka where the other bottles of booze were and quickly fixed myself a drink. It was great seeing everybody again. Music was blaring and the drinks were flowing. I haven’t had this much fun in a very long time. I was sitting on the couch talking to an old friend when Lily approached us. “Hey Ava. I know you don’t like it when people set you up but there’s a guy here who I have been friends with for a while and he wants to meet you.” She grabbing my hand. I rolled my eyes as I followed her. I was praying that the guy would at least be cute and have a great personality. “Ava this is Mark. He’s a great guy and is a total sweetheart.” Said Lily introducing us. What met my eyes was the most handsome man I have ever seen. “Hi Ava nice to meet you.” Mark said in a voice as smooth as butter. Oh this night can only get better from here.


	2. That Handsome Man With The Deep Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Mark finally met each other and started talking. Will she tell him about her night job, or will she keep her secret to herself?

“Nice to meet you too Mark.” I said shaking his hand and blushing a bit.

 

He was very attractive. He was a few inches taller than me, had dark brown hair that was red at the top and his brown eyes were gorgeous. What really did it for me was his body. He was pretty much in shape and I would do anything to have those amazing arms wrapped around me. When Lily went to go mingle with the rest of the party guests, Mark and I decided to go to a more quiet area to talk and get to know each other better.  
“So what do you do for a living pretty girl?” Mark asked.

 

“Oh I work at Forever 21. It is not the best job in the world but it pays the bills.” I replied taking a swig of my drink.

 

“Well gotta do what you gotta do. I’m a youtuber. Best job in the world. I get to play video games for a living and my fans are great.” He said smiling.

 

It was so cute seeing him talk about his job and his fans. His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning when telling me some of the amazing things he got to do. We pretty much talked all night long and I got butterflies in my stomach whenever he looked at me. He was such a good guy and it was nice to make a new friend. I was glad that I had the night off and that I went to this party. A few hours later the party ended and everyone was starting to leave. Mark and I volunteered to stay and help Lily clean up.

 

“Thanks guys for the help. You’re awesome.” Spoke Lily as she put the last bottle of booze up in the liquor cabinet.

 

“Oh not a problem. It was nice to see you again and Ava it was nice to meet you. Would it be possible if I got your number?” Mark asked.

 

“Nice meeting you too Mark and sure!” I said giving him my phone so he can put his number in and I put my number in his. 

 

After hugging the both of us goodbye, Mark left and I couldn’t help looking at his ass. Lily and I talked for a few more minutes then I got up to leave. Tonight was an amazing night and I was sad that tomorrow I would have to go back to reality. I had an escorting gig and to be honest, I wasn’t looking forward to it. I can’t wait for the day when I would be able to leave that part of my life. The next day I had the day off which was good so I got to rest a bit. When I woke up from my nap, I pulled up YouTube and typed in Mark’s username which he told me last night. I watched a few of his videos and it was amusing seeing him rage over a video game. A few hours later it was time for me to get ready for work. I quickly showered and put on a revealing red dress with a pair of black heels to match. After doing my makeup I grabbed my clutch and left.

Tonight wasn’t too bad. I was taken to a very nice restaurant by a 49 year old man who was very handsome. We had a very nice dinner then we headed back to his for wine and steamy sex. I quickly and quietly slipped out of this man’s bed and put on my clothes and left with money in my hand. Before I headed home, I stopped by my boss’s office so I could give her half of the money.

“Not bad Layla. You did really well tonight.” Madame Leah said counting the money. 

 

Being an escort is all about being mysterious and not using your real name so I chose Layla. After getting my half of the money, I headed home and settled into bed. Tomorrow was Sunday and I didn’t have to work. As I was about to put my phone on the nightstand, my phone started buzzing. My eyes lit up when I looked at the caller ID. It was Mark.

 

“Hey Ava just wanted to call you and see how you were doing.” Mark said in a tired voice. He sounded sexy to me.

 

“I’m doing well just tired from the day. I spent most of it cleaning, then grabbed some dinner with a friend. I just got back. Oh and I watched some of your videos. You’re hilarious.” I said giving a small yawn.

“Thank you. I had a pretty eventful day myself. Just recorded some videos and things. Glad you like my videos.” He replied.

 

Mark and I talked a few more minutes before falling asleep. We agreed to meet up and hang out at the Santa Monica pier so we could get to know each other more. I hated lying to him and not telling him that I was an escort, but I just met him. I don’t want to ruin things now, but eventually I will tell him.


	3. Bad Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Mark spend the day together and she has a surprise client. Who is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have explicit sexual content so read at your own risk!

I am so excited for today. I’m going to the Santa Monica Pier to go hang out with Mark. He seems like a pretty great guy so far, and looking forward on getting to know him more. We agreed to meet around noon so I did a few things around the apartment before I hopped in the shower and got ready for my little day adventure with Mark. I ended up wearing a black tank top, blue ripped jeans and my black low top converse. I went simple with makeup, jewelry and my hair. I grabbed my keys and sent Mark a quick text to let him know that I was on my way and headed out of the door. It was perfect weather today. The sun was shining and it wasn’t too hot. A few minutes later, I arrived at the pier and all of a sudden, I got nervous. This wasn’t a date per se, but I was still nervous.

When I got out of the car, I saw that Mark was already there and he looked very handsome in a pair of blue jeans and the red flannel that I loved on him. The nerves went away as I walked up to him and our eyes met. We both flashed a smile at each other and gave each other a hug.

“Hey Ava great to see you again. You look gorgeous.” Mark said checking me out.

“The feeling is mutual Mr. Handsome.” I said blushing a bit.

Mark grabbed my hand and we made our way towards the ticket booth. We bought our ride tickets and ended up playing some games first. It was fun because both of us are very competitive. I ended up winning the first game and gave Mark the bear that I won. The second game Mark won and he gave me the unicorn plushie that he won.  
“Aw thanks Mark it is so cute. Just like you.” I said grinning.  
“Not as cute as you though.” Mark replied blushing.

We haven’t even known each other for a month and we were flirting with each other. He was cute and couldn’t help but be attracted to him. After playing games for a while, we decided to go on rides and took silly pictures. We ended the day by riding the Ferris wheel and enjoying the beautiful view and getting to know each other better. He told me about his family and how he started to make videos and I told him about growing up in Florida and how I had to start all over once my family and I moved to California. After getting off the Ferris wheel, it was time for us to head home. We hugged each other goodbye and went our separate ways. Today was perfect and tomorrow I had to work. I didn’t want to but money is money.

 

The following day I had to work. I had to deal with one crazy customer who got mad because we didn’t have the dress she wanted in her size, but other than that my shift was cool. On my way home I got a text from Madame Leah about the client that I had tonight and what he wanted which was just a quick romp in the bedroom and I would get paid $200 for it. She texted me the address and told me that the guy expected me to be there around 9pm. A few minutes later I arrived home and had a quick dinner then went and got ready. I ended up putting on a tight black dress that made my tits and ass look good and all I wore underneath were a pair of black crotch less underwear. I curled my hair and did smoky eye makeup and wore blood red lipstick. I threw on my pair of black heels and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like pure sex and I was ready to be fucked. I grabbed a couple of extra condoms and threw them in my purse and made my way towards my client’s house.

A few moments later I arrived at my client’s house. I double checked myself in the mirror then got out of my car. As I made my way towards the door I was wondering if he was handsome and what type of person he was in the bedroom. All I knew was that he was a year older than me and was very successful. When I reached his door, I took a deep breath and knocked. The wait was killing me and when the door opened, the face that I saw made my heart drop into my stomach. My client was Mark. I could tell that he was shocked too but I had to remain professional.

“Hi I’m Layla. Pleasure to meet you.” I said in a sexy voice.

“Nice to meet you too I’m Mark. Please come in.” Mark said letting me in.

As I stepped inside, I was very impressed. He had a very nice place. I wished I could have stayed longer but I was on the clock. I looked over at him and he looked a bit nervous. So I decided to be the bold one and made the first move.

“So are we going to have some fun or not?” I asked as I kissed his neck and trailed my left my hand down his chest to the front of his pants and started to rub him. I could tell that he was huge.

“Um yeah sure right this way.” Mark said grabbing my hand and leading me towards his bedroom.

When we entered his bedroom, all bets were off. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and crashed my lips onto his. I felt him grab my ass and that made me moan. As I opened my mouth, Mark’s tongue battled with my own. We parted for a moment so he could slip off my dress. 

“Wow you look beautiful.” Mark said looking at me up and down.  
“Thank you. Now let’s get you undressed.” I said taking off his shirt. He looked amazing.  
After I took off his pants and we were both in our underwear, I laid down and waited for his next move. He made his way towards me and started to kiss me. He kissed my neck and made his way towards my chest. He gave both of my breasts a kiss and took my left nipple in his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it while playing with the other one. What he was doing to me felt so good and all I wanted was for him to fuck me. After giving my right breast the same treatment, he kissed down my stomach and made his way towards my wet pussy. He opened my legs and started licking me. He was sucking on my clit while he had two fingers inside me. I could tell that video games helped him a bit because he found my g spot and started fingering me faster.  
“Fuck Mark I’m close!” I moaned grabbing his hair and bucking my hips.

I felt him get up from his position and he slipped off his underwear. He was as big as I expected. I took that as my cue to do my job. I climbed on top of him and gave kisses all over his body up until I reached his cock. I kissed the tip then licked the shaft then made my way towards the top and took as much of him in my mouth as I could. As I was sucking him, I looked up at him and he looked like he was in pure bliss. I could tell that he was close so I stopped what I was doing and grabbed a condom out of my purse. I ripped it open and gave his cock a kiss before slipping it on and climbing on top of him and putting his cock inside me. I didn’t take any time to adjust to his size and started riding him. To be honest it felt pretty damn good. To top it all off he was holding my hips in a death grip.  
“Fuck Layla keep fucking me like that.” Mark groaned while smacking my ass.

I rode him for a few moments more before I felt him take me off of him and laid me down. I put his legs around his waist and he slammed into me and started fucking me as if I was a wild animal. I knew I was going to be very sore tomorrow but it was going to be worth it. A few seconds later I felt my orgasm growing in my stomach and couldn’t hold on much longer.  
“M-M-Mark I’m gonna cum!” I moaned loudly.  
“Fuck me too.” Mark said fucking me faster.

A few pumps later, I came super hard and seconds later Mark came. Mark and I laid there for a second before I got up and got dressed. Mark paid me $200 for the evening and then I left his place. I stopped by the office so I could give Madame Leah her half of the $200. When I got home I quickly showered, put on my pjs and went to bed. I was dreading the next time I would talk to Mark. He now knows my secret and our next conversation was going to be awkward.


	4. Almost Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since the last chapter! Been busy with life but I hope this makes up for it!

It’s been a few days since my encounter with Mark. I’ve sent him a few texts but he would either not text me back or just text me that he was busy. I didn’t mean for him to find out like this and I was going to tell him once we were good friends, but it seems like I had fucked up big time. I still watched his videos and he was still his goofy self but I could see the hurt/pain in his eyes; even if he was trying to hide it. I have to talk to him soon and explain things, but I know it’s not going to be an easy or pleasant conversation for either one of us.

One Tuesday morning I didn’t have to go to my day job until the afternoon and I had the night off so I decided to clean up my apartment a bit before I had to get ready for work. As I was cleaning up and dancing around to music, my phone went off. When I looked at the caller ID, my mouth dropped. It was Mark. After not really speaking to him for a few days, I was shocked to see him calling me.  
“Hello?” I said answering.  
“Hey Ava how are you?” Mark asked  
“I'm good it’s been awhile since I have heard from you Mark.” I said in a small voice.  
“Yeah just been busy. The reason I called was that I was wondering if you wanted to go grab lunch and talk? That is if you’re not too busy.” Mark asked.  
“Actually I have to work this afternoon but I get off at 6. Do you want to come over and talk? I can order us some pizza and we can watch a movie or whatever afterwards.” I offered.  
“Sounds great. Text me your address and I will see you then. Bye Ava”  
“Will do. Later Mark.” I said before hanging up.

After I got off the phone with Mark, I showered and got dressed and left for work. I was pretty nervous about my conversation with him, but I knew what this was about. I had to tell him everything, even though it was going to be hard. He deserves to know the truth. Work went by super fast today and I didn’t have to stay behind to clean up so I headed home. After I got home, I showered, put on some shorts and a black tank top and texted Mark my address. After that I ordered pizza and sat on my couch waiting for Mark and the pizza to arrive. A few minutes later my doorbell rang. When I opened the door, there was Mark. He looked very handsome and I felt a mixture of nerves and butterflies. We quickly gave each other a hug and I let him inside.

“Nice apartment Ava.” Mark said looking around.  
“Thank you. Pizza should be here in a few minutes so we can talk now if you like.” I said sitting down on the couch.  
“Sure. There are a lot of things that I want to talk about but you can go first.” Mark said sitting next to me.  
“Ok. I know it’s a bit awkward between you and I and I know why. I didn’t mean for you to find out that I was an escort in that manner but allow me to explain things. I became an escort a few years ago because I dated a guy whose mom ran an escorting service and I needed the money so I started working there. I had taken a liking to her and she liked me as well. After my ex and I broke up, I continued to work there and quickly became the top earner. After I got my job at Forever 21, I couldn’t give it up. The money was too good but now I want to quit. It’s not what I want to do anymore. I want to be a better person. I really hope you don’t look at me any different but I’m sorry for not being honest with you. You are an awesome person and I like you a lot.” I said tearing up a bit.

“Wow Ava I don’t know what to say. I will admit that I was very shocked seeing you that night. I will admit that I was mad and a little bit hurt. You should have told me the day we hung out. I don’t look at you any differently but I want you to promise me that you will be honest with me and that you will quit. I like you too and don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” Mark said reaching over to hug me.

“Ok I promise. I will talk to my boss this week and let her know. She will understand.” I said hugging him back.

A few minutes later the pizza came and Mark and I grabbed a few drinks and sat down and watched movies. I was glad that things weren’t awkward between Mark and I. I wasn’t sure where things would go with us, but I hope things will go in the right direction. He was cute, funny, smart and fun to be around. I couldn’t help but be attracted to him. I honestly wasn’t expecting him to forgive me nor speak to me ever again, but I was glad he did. A few hours later, Mark and I parted ways. We agreed to hang out again soon after everything was settled and I couldn’t wait.


	5. Author's Note

I'm so so sorry I haven't updated this! Life got in the way and I'm currently working on a Prince fan fic called Wouldn't You Love To Love Me? A Prince Rogers Nelson Fanfiction that's on Wattpad so check that out and my other stories there if you like. Thanks for reading loves and this will be back soon! XOXO, Kristan

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a very long time so I hope you enjoy the story and hope you are ready! Its going to be a bumpy ride! If you see this story on Wattpad under the username purdybvbgirl1990, that's me!


End file.
